Aircraft system requirements typically set forth that internal systems, such as waste tube systems, must meet established electrical conductivity criteria. Accordingly, conventional aircraft waste tube systems are fabricated of titanium, aluminum, stainless steel, or other suitable metallic material. These conventional metal waste tube systems include thin walled tube bodies or segments with either straight, bent or branched geometries. Metallic end fittings are attached to each end portion of the tube bodies via welding or swaging. Adjacent tube segments in the waste tube system are interconnected in a substantially coaxial arrangement by a clam-shell style clamp that securely engages the respective metal end fittings of the tube segments. These metallic end fittings, however, are expensive and represent the majority of the manufacturing cost of a tube section because they are often fabricated by precision machining from solid blocks of material. In addition, the metallic end fittings represent a significant portion of the weight of the tube sections. There is a need for an electrically conductive waste-tube system for use in an aircraft or the like that overcomes the above and other drawbacks experienced with conventional waste tube systems.